Harry potter and the Care Bears
by Pearl Light
Summary: Hary potter has a runin with the care bears during his summer stay at the Dursley's


Harry Potter and the care bears  
  
Pearl Light  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter and co nor do I own the cute and cuddly cares bears so don't sue  
  
Author notes; I love care bears and since I've become recently obsessed with them and I have time I decided to write a crossover with them with the boy who I think really needs a care bear over his summer stay with the Dursleys. Please read and Review if I get people who want more I might write another Care bear and Harry Potter crossover.  
  
Harry Potter was no normal teenage boy he was quite remarkable however the house he was staying in at this time was hardly remarkable at all. In fact the people who lived there made it a point to make it as normal as possible for this was the infamous 4 Privet Drive  
  
And home to the Dursleys. Now back to Harry he was a wizard in fact he was a very famous wizard. He just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts and was miserable the events of the year triwizard tournament were fresh in his mind. His relatives his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley was more horrid to him the ever. The diet Dudley was placed on failed terribly last summer so when he returned back to it the school restricted his rations to half its original size and it amazing worked well he was still fat but he could no long be mistaken for a whale. The Dursleys were now swooning of how their brave and strong son withstood near starvation which now was laying on the couch watching T.V and eating cake and ice cream " so he could regain his strength". As it always was Harry was struck doing all the chores including waiting on Dudley hand and foot when of course he wasn't outside weeding or mowing. Harry was now outside weeding the garden as Dudley watch T.V and jeered at Harry now and then. Harry sighed and muttered " I hate it hear no one cares about me hear I wish I can go back to Hogwarts"  
  
Wish bear was looking over the clouds with her Starascope when she saw somebody who need some care bear help. It was none other then Harry Potter slaving over the weeds in his garden. She heard what he mutter and she raced off to find Funshine , cheer, and Friend Bear. Fortunately they were all together in the hall of Hearts.  
  
"Funshine, Cheer, and Friend bear theirs a boy on earth that needs our help. He hates it where he is and now one cares about him. We got to show him that people do care and he has friends." Wish bear stated to them and they replied with a nod. They all raced off to find a cloud mobile discussing how they can help this boy.  
  
Harry was just finishing his weeding he went up to side of a tree to relax a bit before he had to serve the Dursleys their dinner. There all of a suddenly a shadow zoomed over head and landed a few feet in front of him. Four bear like creatures climbed out.  
  
"Who are you? What are you?" Harry asked astonished he neither seen anything like this in the wizarding world nor learned this creatures at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hi this is Cheer bear, that's Wish bear, that's Funshine, and I'm Friend bear, we're here to be your friends and show that there are those who do care for you, Harry."  
  
"Oh well I know there are those who care about me and what I do but there's no here. I never heard or seen any magical creatures like before where do you come from?" Harry asked. Figuring the reason they knew his name was because of the fact he was famous among the wizarding world.  
  
" We live in the clouds in a place called Care-A-Lot our cousins they live in a far away Jungles called the Forest of Feelings which is in the Kingdom of Caring." Explained Cheer bear.  
  
"I know there are people around here that care about you how about your friends" Funshine asked.  
  
"They're all from the magically world and those relatives in there won't let me make any friends around here. You see I'm a wizard and I school at Hogwarts where all my friends are."  
  
"There's your owl Hedwig he's your friend," Cheer bear mentioned.  
  
"There's Mrs. Figg to don't underestimate the friendship she and you can have. Perhaps we can have a talk with her as well so you two can spend some time together without arousing your relatives suspicions." Friend bear told him  
  
"Ok sure I'll love to make friends with her." Harry responded quickly he never had a problem with her and it'll get him out of doing things for the Dursleys for a few days.  
  
" Sure come on bears," Funshine started " but wait a minute before we go lets do a care bears stare on the house. I doubt we can change the attitude for those in there be maybe they'll be a bit nicer." They all nodded in agreement  
  
"Wait if any magic is performed here I'll get into trouble" Harry said nervously he didn't want to get expelled from Hogwarts even if he did make a friend on Privet Drive.  
  
"Don't worry we're friends we would get you into any trouble see we're not part of the magical world that's why you never heard of us the officials wouldn't sense it." Wish bear told him kindly. The bears all lined up and faced the house.  
  
"Ready bears" Friend bear asked "Care Bear Stare"  
  
The whole house radiated with a pinkish reddish glow and the people inside faces were slowly becoming smiles.  
  
"There they should be a whole lot nicer." Wish bear said  
  
"We have to go now but we'll check up on you every now and then even at Hogwarts" Friend bear told him "Take care"  
  
Well later that night the Dursleys gave him a bit more food then usual and even let him have some desert. Then another thing they did for him well Dudley more then anything he gave him some clothes a bit big but they were much smaller due to the fact they were a gift to someone who didn't know he was that big. Uncle Vernon even showed him how he could fix the broken TV in his room. However any bit of caring that the care bears gave them left by the morning. However it was then Miss Figg showed up and asked if Harry could help her move something in her house. This was something Petunia quickly agreed to after a stern warning about being normal like she sent him off to her house. It was there that Harry found out that Miss. Figg was a witch not just a witch but registered Animagus of a cat. She is a good friend with Dumbledore, Lily, and James. She not only helped him with Defense of the dark arts, Potions and history but she knew every little funny story about all those who ever attended Hogwarts. She helped him understand that he didn't anything wrong with the last task and it wasn't his fault that Voldemort rose again. She also showed him it he can't be responsible for everything and those those who thought so were foolish. She was also a good friend and just what Harry need at Privet Drive. And guess what she's working at Hogwarts this years as the defense of the dark arts teacher.  
  
The End 


End file.
